


Neighbors

by MontyKarl



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Gym Class Heroes, The Academy Is...
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, M/M, Songfic, artist! travis, how did i end up with a coffee shop au???, treckett, william is an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontyKarl/pseuds/MontyKarl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William moves into his new place, but the neighbors have complained damn near every night.</p><p>or I wanted to write a songfic and ended up writing tropes ~shrug</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neighbors

The boxes were unpacked (mostly), the booze was bought and the music was turned up. It was William and his friend's first real night in their new apartment and that was cause for celebration. Really any night was cause for celebration with William and now that he had his own place there was no T.A. to tell him to stop, no teachers wandering around and knocking on the doors to make sure the 'kids' were being safe. No, William Beckett was his own man and intended to major mostly in blood alcohol content and minor in beer pong this year.   
Around 7 people started bringing friends in that he barely noticed from around campus and a few people was sure didn't even go there, but they brought beer and pizza and really he wasn't one to argue. When 9 o'clock hit the room was filling up and he was pretty sure people were sneaking in through the window in his bedroom. 

He took a seat and took the cup Carden generously poured for him, soaking in the vibe, the buzz of hormonal excitement and drunk goggles. There was a knock at the door just as Gabe tripped over a box of CDs while trying to maintain his lip-lock with Victoria. No one had knocked since 8 to come in, Bill had left the door unlocked. 

The knocking continued to grow louder even over the din of the crowd and the music, he took another sip of his lukewarm beverage, reluctantly getting off of the beanbag chair to check and see if it was just Pete being a dick since he wasn't there yet (probably late trying to get his music major roomie Patrick to come with, as if). 

He pulled the door open just before another round of knocking began to reveal a tall guy (that was saying something as Bill was a decent height himself) standing looking irritated and slightly surprised.

"Door's unlocked, could've let yourself in." William smirked, swirling the contents of his cup. The guy was cute, caramel skinned, slightly wild hair and a few piercings and tattoos from what he could see hidden beneath baggy clothes. The guy's expression changed to practically furious, thick eyebrows drawing together as he spoke.

"I'm not here for a party, I'm here because it's almost 1am and I have class in like 6 hours."

"Wow, "William said, halfheartedly concerned, he'd taken all afternoon classes, being awake before 10am was evil, " sucks to be you dude."

"Can you just turn it the fuck down?"

"What's your name?" 

"What's it matter?" The question threw the guy off enough to take some of the volume from his tone.

"Good point, I'll see what I can do but no promises-" William is cut off by The Butcher tackling him to the ground screaming "BILL YOUR DOG IS BITIN' ME!".

By the time William gets up and gets over the fact that he has half a redbull and some vodka stained on his jeans the guy's gone from the doorway. He just shrugs and shuts the door. 

The music stays on until 3am at which point everyone's passed out or left and William doesn't know who shuts it off.  
______________________________

Two days after the party Bill's itching for another round of drunk Twister, Pete missed the housewarming and hasn't let up about needing   
to "get his grind on", William's not sure if he's being serious or not. Regardless, it's Friday and Carden's already sending out texts to byob to everyone he knows so William cuts his evening class to make sure they're well stocked.

Around 10 that night William is half past smashed and he's pretty sure Twister is just Pete groping people now, the shower's on and has been for almost an hour and he's not sure where his shoes are and he lives there.

So far it's a better party than the first one, that is until the knocking starts again. He gets a few steps from the door when it swings open to reveal that same guy from before, looking as if not more-so pissed than before.

"You." He says, pointing right at William, "Is this actually your apartment?"

"Hell yeah it is." William responds enthusiastically, still pretty pumped that he has his own place. The guy takes a couple steps closer, nostrils flaring.

"Hey, chill out, have a few, you can't possibly have class on a Saturd-"

"I have a big fucking English exam tomorrow actually, at 8 and if I'm awake until-."

"Shit, I can barely speak English at 8am."

"Look, man, just try and shut it off soon or somethi-"

"You're cute and you never told me your name." William pouts and the guy looks like he's about to hit him.

"Hey, Travis, dude what are you doing here?" Pete interjects, and Travis (it's somehow fitting, William thinks) rolls his eyes.

"Pete, you motherfucker, shoulda known your ass'd be here." Travis' tone changes to something lighter but still annoyed. 

"Look man, everyone's lost at Twister at this point, and Butcher just snorted the last of the Jello shots I'm sure things will calm down here soon." He looks pointedly at William, who shrugs and walks off intending to help finish up the remaining drinks.  
_____________________________

A couple weeks go by before people just start showing up at his place around 7 and staying late. They make it a thing, not him; and every night without fail his neighbor to the left comes knocking, using varying degrees of threats and begging to get William to turn things down. William uses varying degrees or flirting and his ability to not give a shit to get the guy to leave. 

Halfway through semester the knocking stops. He's sitting on Sisky's lap telling the story of how he and Carden met when something stops him. It's silence. Not silence per say, there's music and laughter and what sounds like the lamp in his room breaking. 

It's well past when Travis usually shows up with his baggy clothes and spray paint flecked fingers and the dark circles under his eyes, and William feels a little lost. He excuses himself from the conversation and steps into the hall. 

Travis' door looks inconspicuous. He knocks, quietly in comparison to how Travis bruised his knuckles against bill's own door. There's no answer and he knocks again.

"He moved dude." William jerks at the sound of Pete's voice from across the hall, "Like, a few days ago."

"Oh, okay." is all William says and tries to not let Pete see how upset that makes him considering he barely knew the guy and only lived to kind of make his life a living hell once or twice a week.

He goes back to his own party and drinks until he passes out.  
________________________

He's in hangover hell and it's not even 10am, he unsticks himself from the couch and carefully steps over Gabe who's carefully snuggling the body pillow from Mike's room and grabs his shoes from off the top of the tv.

His head is pounding and he wants coffee and he knows the only coffee he's going to get is from the coffee place half a block away considering nothing in his apartment besides water isn't alcohol.

It's chilly outside and he's regretting not grabbing a thicker jacket by the time he practically runs into the coffee shop and orders the largest thing they've got, black.

It's not until he's scalded himself and drunk half the cup that he realizes the place is pretty busy for the earlier hours of the day. There are some students milling about and a few random patrons, they're all looking at the new art that seems to have popped up overnight. William squints and reads the paper beneath a particularly big piece, "Untitled .02-Travis McCoy". He looks around and sure enough Travis is hanging another piece up in the corner, talking to someone about the creative use of acrylics versus oils.

"I didn't know you were like, an actual artist." William comments as he turns around. He's silent and his face stays mostly expressionless against the stiffening of his stance. "You know, the party last night just wasn't the same without you."

He raises an eyebrow at William who begins fiddling with his hair and the sleeves of his sweater, "H-hey, look, I'm sorry about the parties, they ju-just started happening after the first few....I just...I'm sorry." He finishes lamely and Travis shrugs.

"I'd been planning on moving out of there anyway, the landlord was starting to get mad about the spray paint fumes." He smiles for the first time since William's met him, "I guess we all have that one person we piss off."

"Yeah...." William sips at his coffee, willing himself to say something else, but without alcohol he has almost no confidence.

"This is my unofficial art gallery for the time being, had to work two jobs to rent the space, but here it is." Travis adds, trying to keep the conversation going. "I ended up getting fired from one of them though because I'd fall asleep after class and was always late because I didn't really get much sleep."

William has the decency to blush and stutter an apology, "It's really great though, the art. I thought you were an English major?"

"My love of words is only trumped by my affair with art." Travis says as he sits down at a nearby table, gesturing for William to sit too. 

"Can we start over?" William asks and Travis laughs, but it's not a spiteful one.

"Sure." He says, smiling, "You know, I don't hate parties, I am friends with Pete...I just, was going through some stressful stuff."  
William nods, "Well, I'm having a little get together next Friday....if you're free."

Travis just laughs again, but he doesn't say he won't show up.

**Author's Note:**

> I will maybe write a sequel because there's not enough treckett in the world


End file.
